1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to hinges and collapsible devices utilizing the hinges and, particularly, to a hinge and a collapsible device utilizing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A collapsible device, such as a notebook computer, or a clamshell mobile phone, generally including a main body and a display, often uses a hinge to interconnect the main body and the display. The hinge includes a female hinge member mounted to the cover and a male hinge member mounted to the base, thereby allowing the display to rotate with respect to the main body, and to be folded to the main body for saving space.
The female hinge member includes a shaft sleeve, and the male hinge member includes a split shaft rotatably received in the shaft sleeve. The split shaft is in frictional engagement with an inner wall of the shaft sleeve during rotation of the shaft relative to the shaft sleeve. Therefore, the display can maintain at any angle with respect to the main body by friction between the split shaft and the shaft sleeve. However, this hinge is not durable because the split shaft and the shaft sleeve are easily worn out. Even worse, after frequent usage and due to wear and tear, the split shaft and the shaft sleeve could no longer fit together tightly. As a result, the display cannot maintain stability at almost any angle with respect to the main body, which creates inconvenience for users.